Engine components may degrade over time, resulting in internally generated wear debris, e.g., small particles. Wear debris particles may pass through an exhaust system of the engine and exit the engine through a muffler or exhaust stack. Engines may utilize recirculation of exhaust gas from the engine exhaust system to an intake system, a process referred to as exhaust gas recirculation (EGR), to reduce regulated emissions. If the engine uses EGR, a portion of the exhaust carrying wear debris may be cooled and mixed with the charge air in the intake system to be used in the combustion process. When recirculated, internally generated particles may pass through the rest of the engine system, thereby leading to further degradation of engine components.
To prevent accumulation of debris in the engine, a filter may be provided in the EGR system. The filter may trap debris and various particles, preventing the recirculation of the debris to the engine. However, under certain conditions the pressure differential in the engine may reverse, causing the exhaust to backflow through the EGR system to the engine. Such exhaust backflow may dislodge the debris trapped in the filter and transport the debris to the engine.